


Roomba.

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Series: Love For A Hellhound. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, hellhound!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse





	Roomba.

It happened again, they had lost another one.

This was the second one in the past two weeks and it was pissing Dean off, Sam just wanted something to clean up messes without him needing to carry the big vacuum everywhere.  
  
  
"This was only the second one, Sam, dammit we aren't buying another Roomba!" Dean was looking at the sodden high-tech cleaner upper. Sam had taken it apart to try and see if he could save it but it was useless.   
  
"I don't know how it even got wet, it doesn't go fast enough to knock anything from the tables," The younger Winchester watched as his brother threw away the shattered remains of a glass that had been filled with his water. "My glass wasn't that close to the edge of the table to begin with" He picked up the ruined mini vacuum and threw it away.  
  
"At least this wasn't like last time," Dean sighed thinking about the still charred and cratered spot on the floor in the library where Cas had smited the first one. "He could've at least fixed the damn mess" Sam chuckled a little, the look in Cas' face was worth it, when the Roomba sucked his tie up when all he wanted to do was examine it.  
  
  
 _"Is it trying to eat me!"_

_The boys could only laugh._

_"Guys, I don't see how this it a laughing matter"_

_He pulled his tie free only to throw it to the ground before 'killing' it._  
  
  
[Name] walked in, tail happily wagging as she brushed against Dean, sitting beside Sam. "Hey [Name], where have you been?," Sam gave her head a scratch. "Let's take you for a walk, Dean can you finish cleaning up, come on [Name] don't want you stepping on anything" Sam pats his leg leaving the kitchen with her following.

Sam grabs his wallet and [Name]'s leash before making his way to the garage. "Come on [Name], third times the charm right?" He opens the passenger side of Baby, making sure the seat cover was on before letting her jump in. Walking over Sam slid in and started the car. Driving, Sam had reached over resting his hand on [Name]'s head, giving her ear a rub before giving her chest a hardy pat but pulled his hand away when he felt something wet. Brows pulled forward he looked to his hand seeing faint wet spots speckling his hand.

**|Next Day|**

Sam had decided to buy another one despite Dean's protests, he had kept a close eye on the little vacuum cleaner when he could to make sure nothing would happen to it. [Name] had stuck by him throughout the day, the Winchester noticed how she kept a close eye on it as it moved around the floor. He didn't pay any mind to it, going back to the book he had been reading. He heard a huff come from her as the vacuum harmlessly moved along, any closer and she would let a low growl rumble from the back of her throat making Sam lift a brow. "[Name]?" She looked up at Sam for a moment before leaving the room confusing Sam even more, she had never acted such a way before and it concerned him a bit.  
  
 **||/\||**

It was later in the day with [Name] now in Sam's room for a nap, she rolled onto her side only for her to sit up when the sound of the vacuum had rolled its way in making her stand up. The dreadful thing was back, Cas had rid of the first one which she had rewarded him with kisses, but it had made a comeback and she had properly disposed of it by drowning it with water but had not planned on the glass shattering. Her victory had been short lived when Sam had brought another one home after her walk the day before.  
  
 **** _She didn't like it._  
  
|Sam|  
  
He made his way into his room with the intention of doing some laundry, walking over he picked up a few discarded socks that had fallen from his dirty laundry basket but had paused when he heard a muffled sound from it. Looking over he lifted two of his shirts, the vacuum was upside down but still working. Blinking he pulled it from his clothes basket. "The hell?" Making his way out and into the kitchen he looked to Dean who was making himself a sandwich. "Dean?" The older brother turned from his plate, mouth stuffed with a big bite of food.  
  
"Wuffs up Semmy?" Sam gave Dean a look before holding up the now turned off vacuum.  
  
"Walked into my room so I could do laundry and found this," He wiggled his hand gently. "In my basket under my shirts" Sam set it down hooking it up to its charger, Dean had swallowed his food. He had given Sam a shrug before taking another bite from his sandwich.  
  


"I dunno' Sammy," He wipes his mouth, a thought coming to mind. "You think, maybe, [Name] could have anything to do with it," He turns to face Sam. "I mean, I've been on the internet to know that dogs don't really like those things and with all honesty, have you seen what those things do when a dog shits in the house," He chuckled though it lacked any humor. "Not a pretty sight" Sam only rolled his eyes, he knew [Name] knew better to make a mess and she was a Hellhound, why would she be afraid of a little vacuum.  
  
Giving it some thought, Sam looked to the vacuum before walking from the kitchen to find [Name].

Once again in his room he noticed [Name] at the foot of his bed, giving her a rub he sat down grabbing his book from the side table to read. [Name] yawned, rolling over on her side and stretching her body she stood from her spot on the floor making her way out of the door, Sam took that chance to follow her. Sam felt silly for doing this but Dean was right, besides the first one [Name] was the only other one to be behind this. Once she was in the kitchen Sam peaked his head in watching her as she made her way to her food bowl, once the vacuum was done charging it came back on detaching from its charger and making its way to where some crumbs from Dean's sandwich had fallen to the floor.

And apparently too close for comfort for [Name].  
  
She lunged at the poor thing, teeth sinking into the hard casing like butter and shacking it causing plastic pieces to fly off. The floor was now  littered with plastic, Sam shook his head making his way into the kitchen standing in front of her he crossed his arms lifting his brow at her. [Name] lifted her head seeing Sam, ears pulled back as far as they could go her tail curled under her. "Drop it," Her [Eye Color] hues locked with his hazel, she set it down at his feet, she wagged her tail slightly. "What did you do?" [Name] just rolled to her back, tail wagging, trying her best to play this off.   
  
Sam couldn't help it, a smile making its appearance on his face, kneeling he gave her belly a rub. She stood back up giving Sam a few kisses making him chuckle, his hands cupping her cheeks with his fingertips scratching softly.

"Yeah yeah, you're still in trouble though"


End file.
